The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and guiding a strip material that is to be processed, particularly of nylon or steel cord strips, in the region of a loop of the strip material originating from the continuous or discontinuous transporting to or away from of the strip material by means of appropriate conveying equipment and changing its pendant position depending on the discontinuous transport to or away from:
Within the scope of manufacturing or processing such strip materials, a pendant loop is inevitably formed as a result of the different transport of the strip material to and away from. This pendant loop sags freely between the end of the supplying conveyor belt and the start of the discharging conveyor belt and changes its pendant position as a result of the different continuity of the transport. However, because it sags freely, there is stretching of the material in the loop region as a result of the weight of the material. This stretching results in a change of length, because of which, on the one hand, the material properties can change. On the other hand, errors can occur, for example, when processing strip parts already cut to a precisely determined length.